Having a Blast
by DragonOfHell
Summary: PG13 for language in the song. It's very...depressing.


__

I'm taking you all down with me

Explosives duct taped to my spine

Nothing's gonna change my mind

"What are you doing? Are you flipped?" Tai demanded. I just smiled. This time, the pain was going to end.

__

I won't listen to anyone's last words

There's nothing left for you to say,

Soon you'll be dead anyway.

"Come on, there's has to be a better way than this." Joe pleaded. TK and Kari were the only ones not there. They had a function at school to attend. Didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore except to end the pain and take as many with me as possible.

__

No one is getting out alive.

This time I've really lost my mind and I don't care.

So close your eyes,

And kiss yourself goodbye

And think about the times

You spent and what they've meant.

To me it's nothing.

To me it's nothing

To me it's nothing

"At least the younger Digi-Destined aren't here to see this." Mimi whispered to Matt, who nodded his agreement. I think he was the least affected, more ready to die than anyone but me. The fiery explosion will be their first glimpse of Hell, and the last of mine.

__

I'm losing all my happiness.

Happiness **YoU** pinned on me

Loneliness still comforts me

My anger **DwElLs** inside of me

I'm taking it all out on you

And all the shit you put me through.

"This goes completely against all logic!" The others were too terrified to openly agree, but their eyes betrayed them. They had forgotten that I could read emotions through the eyes, but I had never told them. My Crest, miserable piece of glass that it was, wouldn't have given them a clue as to what I could do. Like this.

__

No one is getting out alive.

This time I've really lost my mind and I don't care.

So close your eyes,

And kiss yourself goodbye

And think about the times

You spent and what they've meant.

To me it's nothing.

To me it's nothing

To me it's nothing

"Tick tock, tick tock." I taunted, playing on the fear that radiated from them. Their terror was my one moment of glory. After this, I would never have to feel responsible for them again. I was sick of taking care of everyone. To go out in a blaze of glory would be great.

__

Do you ever think back to another time?

Did it bring you so down that you thought you lost your mind?

Do you ever want to lead a long trail of destruction

And mow down any bullshit that confronts you?

Do you ever build up all the small things in your head

To make one problem that adds up to nothing?

Memories of the Digiworld came up as the final seconds ticked slowly by. I wonder if they are thinking about the same thing, but I don't really care. This was _my_ moment, and no one was going to take it from me! My time to show everyone just who I am. Joe looked at me, directly in the eyes. "What does all of this mean to you? How can you do this, and just sit there and laugh?"

__

To me it's nothing.

To me it's nothing

To me it's nothing

"Because I can." I said coldly. There would be plenty of heat in just a few seconds. "Boom."

Two people ran up to the building. They were shocked to see it surrounded by police cars, firetrucks and ambulances. The young man asked one of the cops, "What's going on?"

"There's been an explosion. One of the people inside apparently wrapped explosives around himself and set a timer. The bomb was so powerful, there aren't even dental records left of the people who were killed. Just these, which were flung out the window a few minutes before the explosion." The officer held out six necklaces, each containing a piece of transparent, colored glass. "My brother…" the two youths gasped at once. The female spoke then. "Officer, may we keep these? We know, knew, the people who owned them."

"Yeah, sure. They aren't any use to us." The officer handed over the necklaces.

"Love, Reliability, Sincerity, Courage, Friendship, and Knowledge." TK looked over each Tag and Crest. Kari pointed to something. "Look. This Crest is shattered…I think we know which one did it…" she sobbed, and TK tried to comfort her, even as tears dripped down his face. "Goodbye…"

The song is "Having a Blast" by Green Day. I don't own the song, unfortunately. I don't own Digimon either, but I do manipulate the characters. Reviews would be appreciated…


End file.
